warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinderpelt's Second Destiny......
Cinderpaw Why did I have to listen? I could have saved the clan if I went! But I listened, and Bluestar died. ''Nobody even realized Tigerclaw's evil, ambitious plans. Except Firestar. But no one had listened to him. Sandfury stood in front of him now, the deputy. Fireheart, Graystripe, and I were prisoners. I shivered in the cold. I looked back, and the half-eaten rabbit was between them. They were all cozied up, and were fluffed up. Fireheart looked up at me, his green eyes glowing. "Come on Cinderpaw." Fireheart smiled warily. I got in between them, and I was really warm. We were in the nursery that has been buried alive. Tigerclaw dug up, stuffed us in there, and left us a small looking, and breathing hole. The last thing I rememeber was falling asleep, and Fireheart licking me head. It didn't last long though. A loud ''thack woke me up. I looked to see who and what it was. It was Sandstorm staring at me jeasouly. How could she ''be jealous. ''I'm ''the one stuck in here. She is free, the deputy. Mates with Tigerstar. I ''want ''to be free. I want to be out of here. But deep down, I knew what she wanted. The saw last night, Fireheart licking my head. She glared at me, my tail was shaking. I could feel Fireheart's glare right back at her. That should teach her. "So. The little kit is the first one awake?" Sandfury came over, her claws unsheathed. I backed away slowly. Fireheart then woke up. Fireheart I woke up, to see Sandfury sitting there, claws unsheathed, scaring Cinderpaw. ''My apprentice! She's threatning your apprentice! ''I thought angerily. "What are you doing!?" I growled. Sandfury stepped back, and Cinderpaw sat behind a bristling Graystripe. "Oh. Your ''apprentice was the first one awake. So I came to talk to her before you arrogants ruined everything!" She snarled. She walked away, her tail flicking. "Me? Arrogant?" I growled. "I know what's gotten to her." Cinderpaw came out. "What?" I asked. "She is jealous. She likes you." Cinderpaw explained. I stood back. No way would I ever like he-. "Attack!!!" Graystripe's ears pricked up as he heard Silverstream. I couldn't help sighing. I might as well die, he would never notice. Tallstar, Crookedstar, and Cedarstar came out. All 3 clans are here! ''I thought. Each leader sent their deputies to rescue us. "Go to Riverclan camp!" Leopardfur said quickly. We ran all the way to riverclan camp. "Quick! In here!" Someone whispered urgently. It was Shellheart. We all quickly rushed into the Elder's den. He was the only one. "Thank you!" I exclaimed happily. "Hey! You're Silverstream's mate! She sure made a good choice." Shellheart said sleepily, ignoring me. I shook me head, and curled up in a tight ball. ''Sleep will come, and there are dreams when sleeping, right? '' Graystripe Silverstream was going to have my kits? ''I'm going to become a father! ''That was the moment when I realized that Silverstream was in battle. With kits, and she could get hurt! Without thinking, I leaped out of the den, and ran back to Thunderclan territory. Blood was spilling. When I got to the camp clearing, only a few cats were on Tigerclaw's side. I was surprised, because everyone was happy with Bluestar's leadership, right? I mean sure, she could get crazy, but still. Sandfury, Dustclaw, Darkstripe, Longtail, and Redclaw were on Tigerclaw's side. I spotted Silverstream fighting Sandfury, screaming. Dustclaw was crawling behind her, getting ready to leap. With a screech of anger, I leaped at him. "Silverstream! Get away! Go to Shadowclan where everyone else is." She gave me a confused look, and realized I was trying to trick our enemies. She ran off, towards Shadowclan, but I knew she was going to Riverclan. I did the belly rake on Dustclaw before running away. I saw Bramblepaw, and Brackenpaw in the corner. I signaled them to come, and they followed. Minutes later, we reached the Riverclan camp, and I ran to the elder's den. But something was terribly wrong. Instead of being happy about me rescueing the others, they were crouching in fear. A huge, muscular, tiger striped, was snarling in anger. I knew immediantly who it was. Tigerclaw. Silverstream I knew I was going to have kits. I knew for quite some time. For a while actually. I was due for full moon. Also known as tomorrow. I had to tell Graystripe. Except Tigerstar found us first. He commanded us, to walk back to the Thunderclan camp. Shocked gasps went around as we entered. "You are to be banished from the clans. If anyone finds you on anyone's land, they have my permission to kill you! Anyone that would want to go with you may." Tigerclaw snarled at us. I shrunk back. "I will go." Three cats said at once. It was Spottedleaf, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur. We nodded, and in my lead, we left. I headed torwards the mountains, because I knew there were cats there that were willing to join us. Fireheart padded to the area where I was walking. He turned around. "We should make a small clan. Our kits can have kits, and we will become a known clan!" He mewed loudly. We all nodded, is sounded reasonable. "But what should we call the clan?" I asked. "We'll know sooner or later. It will come to us." Graystripe piped up. "We can live by the ways of the old clans, but we can change it up. New rules, a new warrior code, but the same." Fireheart said. Everycat nodded. It sounded right. And it would be amazing! And I was already having kits, so it would be a great start! The first kits of the clans. "Hey! I found something! Come see what it is!" Cinderpaw said. We followed her voice. Cinderpaw I was right! They loved my idea. I found a shed, where the wall was closed, but we digged under, and we decided that is how we will get in and out. But we found two cats we have been missing for a while. We found Heathertail, and Jayfeather. We learned they had kits. Cloudkit was a white she-kit with green eyes. Dawnkit was also a she-kit that looked like Jayfeather, with blue eyes. Sootkit looked like Heathertail with a small black pudge on his nose. His eyes were blue. Crowkit looked like Crowfeather with golden eyes. I asked if we could live with them. They said yes, and Jayfeather showed us around, and told us what everything was and what it was called. "I guess I'm not the first one to have kits in our new clan." Silverstream whispered. "Yes you will because you have been in this clan first." I comforted her. "The sheet of ice is what we use to see if there are any predators or intruders, and to look at the moon, stars, and just to make it seem romantic." Jayfeather said. "This block of some matieral is what we decided to use for announcements. We could use it for a clan leader if you decided one yet. Under the bed is where we store feathers, moss, and herbs. Along with a hole where we put our fresh-kill." Jayfeather explained. If we climb up the bed, there is a bridge for the kits to play on." He exlained. "Well, I think it is time for some cats to be made warriors." Fireheart said. I immediantly stiffened up. This was the moment I have been waiting for! Fireheart "I, well a part of this unnamed clan, call upon my warrior ancestors, wherever you are, to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend in return to become a warrior. Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw, and Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with your life?" I asked them. "We do." They said at once. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names.". "Brackenpaw, I give you your warrior name because of your determination, and your forethought; Your warrior name will be Brackenfur. Brambleclaw, I give you your warrior name because of your courage and loyalty. Your warrior name will be Brambleclaw. Cinderpaw, as your mentor, I give you your warrior name because of your determination, and your loyalty. Your warrior name will be Cinderpelt." I mewed. Every cat called out their warrior names. "Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Cinderheart! Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Cinderheart!" And they were crowded around. "Heathertail, how old are your kits?" I asked. "A couple of days." She admitted. "My kits are coming!" Silverstream screeched. She was lying on the floor, writhing in pain. "Silverstream!" Graystripe yowled. He began to haul her pelt onto the bed. "Jayfeather! Get the kit herbs I used! Hurry!" Heathertail yelled. Jayfeather ducked his head underneath and a heartbeat later, had the herbs. Graystripe "Hurry! Help her!" I snarled. Jayfeather glared at me. "Hold your tail!" He growled back. "How can you see? What color are my eyes?" Fireheart asked. He looked at him for a split second. "Light green. By the way, your nose is pink." Fireheart looked at his nose, and back at him. "Here bite this stick." Jayfeather commanded. Silverstream bit the stick, and I couldn't help it. "Help her!" I screamed. Jayfeather glared at me. "Sticks are the most natural thing to use!" He growled. Cinderheart nipped the first and second sac, and licked them the wrong way to warm them up. She set them by Silverstream's belly. "1 more sac!" Jayfeather said. I stepped forward, and nipped the sac as soon as it came. I did the same thing as Cinderheart, and set the kit by her stomach. "What are we going to name them?" I asked. "You can name the tom. I'll name the she-kits." Silverstream said. "How about Riverkit?" I suggested.. She nodded. "This gray one could be Cloverkit. This silver one can be Featherkit." She mewed. I nodded. She lapt up the borage leaves laid out for her, and fell asleep. I curled up around her, and I licked her head. "I'm so proud of you." I whispered. I heard the other cats crawl up to the kit area to sleep on the hay. "You'll be such great father," She mewed. "You will be a wonderful mother." I replied. She laughed slightly before falling asleep. Silverstream The kitting was painful, but once I saw my kits, it didn't even matter. I loved them already. They were so adorable. I saw Cinderheart, staring at them, probably imagining a fanasty about her and Fireheart. Oh yes, I know she likes him. I want to tell him, but I know I probably shouldn't mess with their love affair. I'm sure Fireheart has a thing for her, by the way he says her name smootly. I heard him mumuring her name at night. "Hello Silverstream." A voice said. I recogized Fireheart's voice. "Hey." I replied. "Your the only sensible cat I know that won't go all lovey dovey, but I sorta like Cinderheart." He mewed. I could sense him blusing. "Should I tell you something?" I asked. " Yes, please." He pleaded me. "Very well. Cinderheart has been liking you for quite some time." I said. He sort of jumped up, or straightened up more. I rolled my eyes, '' toms, always trying to show off to she-cats. I thought. He crawled back up, and came down with Cinderheart. "What's up?" She asked. He flicked his tail, and they went under the bed. I have very good hearing, so I couldn't ''not ''hear them. "I like you. I love you." Fireheart admitted. I heard a gasp, "I have always loved you. They way you saved me from those Shadowclan warriors." She mewed. She sighed happily, and I could hear them kneading the moss. They probably curled up or something like that.